Betty Ross
|gender = Female|DOD = 2018|title = Doctor|affiliation = (formerly) |status = Deceased|movie = The Incredible Hulk|game = The Incredible Hulk|comic = The Incredible Hulk: The Big Picture The Avengers Prelude: Fury's Big Week Thor: Ragnarok Prelude|actor = Liv Tyler}} Doctor Elizabeth "Betty" Ross was a scientist and professor at Culver University. She dated Bruce Banner and helped him after a horrible accident involving Gamma Radiation turned him into the Hulk. When Thanos completed the Infinity Gauntlet and his goal of killing half the universe came into effect, Ross was among those who were killed. Biography Early Life Elizabeth Ross is the daughter of Thaddeus Ross. Her mother died of unrevealed causes. Later, Ross met Bruce Banner in college, where they fell in love. At , both participated in a experiment involving hallucinogenic drugs. After college, Ross and Banner both worked at Culver University as scientists and professors, with Ross teaching and Banner working in and .The Incredible Hulk Gamma Accident attacks]] Ross was assisting Bruce Banner with the Gamma Pulse experiment in the Bio-Tech Force Enhancement Project that resulted in the unintentional creation of Hulk: a large, strong, green being that Banner would become when his heartbeat got too fast or when he became very angry. The resulting accident in the lab caused Ross to be injured and taken to the hospital. When she awoke, she found that Banner had already left. Banner later quit his job and left in search of a cure to his unwilling transformations. When Betty returned to work, her father, General Thaddeus Ross, had all of her work and data on the Gamma Pulse experiment taken away, but she had already made a back-up version in case Banner would ever return. Bruce Banner's Return .]] Bruce Banner eventually returned to Culver University, but not with the intention to meet Betty. She however accidentally saw him at a pizzeria owned by Stanley Lieber during a dinner date with Leonard Samson and forced him to stay the night, giving him a copy of the gamma experiment data that he required. The next day before Banner left, Samson informed General Thaddeus Ross. A battle ensued on the campus of Culver University which lead to Banner transforming into Hulk. During the battle, Hulk connected with Betty on multiple levels, as he realized that she was the only one without the intention to hurt him. This resulted in his anger increasing when he saw Betty being hassled by the Strategic Operations Command Center. Helping Banner Find an Antidote ]] With the fight over, Betty approached him, being the only one who was not hurt in his presence. Hulk ensured her safety when a helicopter crashed upon them, and took her to the Smoky Mountain National Forest after she passed out. Upon gaining conscience, she connected with Hulk, with Hulk demonstrating the intent to protect her in the face of the thunder and lightning of a nearby storm. Betty calmed him, sitting beside him and holding his hand. after transforming back ]] Due to his calmed condition, Hulk changed back to Banner overnight. Later, the pair stayed at a motel for some time, where Betty apparently wanted to have sex with Banner, but he refused, as it excited him to the level which might change him into Hulk. Leaving every traceable possession behind, Betty sold her mother’s last remembrance, a necklace, to help the pair to travel to Grayburn College in New York City, and meet Doctor Samuel Sterns, a close ally of Banner under the moniker Mister Blue. Banner underestimated the track on him, and his email to Mister Blue was easily traced by S.H.I.E.L.D., who then responded to the United States Army and General Ross. ' office.]] Upon arriving in New York City, Betty and Banner met with Doctor Samuel Sterns, who tested his experimental antidote on him. During his transformed state, Hulk was at the verge of losing control and destroying the laboratory, only to be calmed by Betty, whose interaction and soothing words made him control his anger and change back to Banner, allowing the antidote to work. Duel of Harlem fights Abomination]] However, soon after, the Strategic Operations Command Center intervened, arresting Banner and taking the pair back into custody. On their way back to base, the soldiers reported that Hulk had been spotted in the streets. General Thaddeus Ross, Banner, and Betty realized that it was a transformed Emil Blonsky. Banner requested that Ross let him attempt to stop him, to which the general grudgingly complied. shares a moment with Ross before he departs.]] A battle followed in which Hulk fell weak in front of the now improved Blonsky; only to beat him when Blonsky’s actions endangered Betty’s life. After beating Blonsky, Hulk and Betty shared a peaceful moment together, in which he spoke her name, and then fled as more authorities arrived. A Gift from Banner 31 days later, Banner, now in hiding at Bella Coola, British Columbia somewhere in the mountains, managed to retain Betty’s necklace, her mother’s last remembrance, and arranged for it to be sent back to her. Death In 2018, Betty Ross was one of the civilians who died when Thanos completed the Infinity Gauntlet, thus killing half the life of the universe. Personality To be added Abilities To be added Relationships Family *Thaddeus Ross - Father *Mother † Allies *Bruce Banner/Hulk - Former Colleague and Former Lover *Leonard Samson - Former Lover *Stanley Lieber - Friend *Samuel Sterns - Former Ally Enemies *Emil Blonsky/Abomination - Attempted Killer *Thanos - Killer Trivia *In the comics, Betty Ross married Glenn Talbot and Bruce Banner, and eventually became Red She-Hulk. *Betty Ross is the only one of the Pre-Avengers love interests not to be featured or mentioned in The Avengers. Pepper Potts is featured, Peggy Carter is featured in flashbacks, and Jane Foster's photo is shown on a S.H.I.E.L.D. screen to Thor by Agent Phil Coulson. *Joss Whedon has said that the reason why the Hulkbuster is named Veronica is a reference to Archie Comics character Veronica Lodge, who is a rival to Archie Comics character Betty Cooper: "I just decided to call armor Veronica because Banner used to be in love with a girl named Betty and Veronica is the opposite of that."Avengers: Age of Ultron Features an Archie Comics Reference Behind the Scenes *Betty Ross in the Marvel Cinematic Universe is the second live-action incarnation of the character, following an incarnation portrayed by Jennifer Connelly. *Brittney Banks was a stunt double for Liv Tyler in the role of Betty Ross. *Lenka Matuska was a stand-in for Liv Tyler in the role of Betty Ross. References External Links * * Category:The Incredible Hulk Characters Category:Comics Characters Category:Video Games Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Brown Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Scientists Category:Professors Category:Culver University Staff Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Killed by Thanos